


Eridan/Feferi Prince's Cape

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flush Crush, Love Confessions, Moirails, Rings, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora would never settle for looking any less than his best at any time of day. Unfortunately, his suit for prom feels like it's missing something. Feferi finds the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan/Feferi Prince's Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2weetliittlebumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weetliittlebumblebee/gifts).



> This work is gifted to 2weetliitlebumblebee and the end part is inspired by your wonderful fic 'Rings & Envelopes ' xxx

Eridan Ampora was stood in front of his full length dress mirror, fussing over his appearance. Believe it or not, this was a common past time of his as he would never settle for looking any less than his best at any time of day.

Today, however, his outfit was different to his normal attire of his black shirt with his sign on, striped trousers, striped scarf and purple cape. Today, his outfit consisted of a violet suit, black shirt, a blue striped tie and all his usual rings.

He was lost in thought over one particular ring with a rose cut into the amethyst stone...the same colour as HER eyes...when a pair of hands covered his own eyes and he heard a bubbly giggle behind him.

"Guess who?" asked a female voice.  
"Hey there Fef." smiled Eridan as the hands removed themselves and his vision was restored.

He turned around to see his moirail, Feferi Peixes, a seadweller like him but her blood was a dark shade of pink (the highest ranking caste of the hemospectrum, not that that was relevant anymore). She wore a black tank top with her sign on, a cute blue and green skirt, numerous necklaces and bangles, a gold tiara on top of her raven curls and a warm smile on her face.

She was currently examining Eridan's current outfit with a look of approval.  
"Looking good, Eridan." she nodded, her shark fangs revealed as she smiled.  
"Thanks, princess, but it's nothin compared to how beautiful you look every day." Eridan told her, kissing her cheek before hugging her.  
"Says my handsome prince of a moiray-eel." Feferi whispered into his shoulder.  
Eridan blushed darkly "F-Fef..." 

The pinkblood giggled and pulled away.  
"But seariously, you look great." she assured him.  
"Hm...I don't knoww..." Eridan turned back to the mirror "It feels like it's missin somefin, y'knoww?"  
"Well then it's a good fin I came over, isn't? It's a moiray-eel's duty to kelp their moiray-eel." beamed Feferi.  
"Reely? You'll help me?" asked Eridan, looking at his moirail's reflection.  
"Of COURS---E, silly! Now close your eyes and no peeking."

Eridan did so and Feferi smiled as she went over to his wardrobe. Eridan really could be ridiculous at times, and also so surprised by people wanting to help him. It was as if he thought he'd done something awful in a past life and that everyone should hate him. Feferi loved him deeply no matter what and knew he felt the same. That's all there was to it.

She opened Eridan's wardrobe and began to look through his clothes, hoping to find something to go well with his suit. She found a few...interesting articles in there, to be sure. (Like a certain body tube and skirt combination that Eridan only wore in the month of March. Any other troll (or human for that matter) would be likely to tease the fuck out of Eridan, but considering Feferi had been the one to pick out Eridan's March drag for him, she couldn't/wouldn't say anything.)

"Fef? You're still here, right?" asked Eridan after a few minutes of silence.  
"Right here, don't worry." Feferi smiled as she saw Eridan visibly relax.

Eventually, Feferi let the door of Eridan's wardrobe swing shut again, not having found the solution to Eridan's predicament.

Then her gaze wandered over to Eridan's computer chair, where his scarf and cape were draped. The fish princess smiled to herself as an idea came to her: a solution to her moirail's problem. She went over to the chair and retrieved the cape before going back over to Eridan, putting the cloak around his shoulders. She fastened it up and smooth out the creases before pressing a soft kiss to Eridan's lips, feeling him smile as he kissed back.

"Open your eyes..." she breathed as she pulled away.

Eridan's purple eyes opened his eyes, turning back to the mirror. It made Feferi smile warmly to see his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Oh my cod..." he gasped.  
"S---E---E? ---Every inch the prince." laughed Feferi, folding her arms.  
"I only hope that she thinks that..." mumbled Eridan, looking down at the floor.  
Feferi frowned "Who are talking aboat, angelfish?" she asked gently.

Eridan seemed to realise he'd spoken aloud and turned a deep shade of purple. He stayed silent and went and sat on his bed, looking embarrassed. Feferi followed and sat beside him, taking hold of his hand.

"Does someone need a feelings jam?" she asked softly.  
Eridan nodded shyly, squeezing her hand.  
"Go on then, seatheart, I'm listening. Glub." she coaxed.  
"Glub...Wwell, you sea Fef..." Eridan began (Feferi noted he sounded...scared?) "You sea...You're not the only wwoman I lovve." he continued "B-But I still lovve you wwith all my heart, that wwill nevver change!" he added quickly.  
The princess laughed gently "I know that, Eridan. I love you with all my heart as well, and always will. But," her tone took on a playful tone "does someone have a flush crush?" she teased.  
Eridan nodded bashfully and Feferi squealed in delight.

"Tell me who it is! Tell me! Tell me, please?" she begged, pouting at the purpleblood.  
Eridan slid the amethyst ring off his finger and handed it to the pinkblood "Figure it out and I'll tell you if you're right." he said quietly.

Feferi looked carefully at the ring, especially at the stone. Hm...the colour of it was definitely familiar from somewhere. She seemed to recall it being the colour of someone's eyes...wait! That flower engraved into the stone, it was...

"A rose..." Feferi whispered. Then it clicked.   
"A ROS--E?! Rose Lalonde is your flush crush?!"  
"Yeah..." mumbled Eridan, taking the ring back from her "I wwas gonna givve her this if she said yes to bein my...my matesprite wwhen I asked her."  
"Oh ---ERIDAN! That's ADORABL---E!" cried Feferi, hugging Eridan tightly "She's totally going to say   
Y---ES!"  
"Wwell wwhether she does or not...that's not gonna stop me givvin somefin to the princess I already havve in my life." murmured Eridan, standing up and going over to his desk.

Feferi watched him curiously, feeling her bloodpusher flutter slightly. Eridan rooted through a desk drawer before his found a purple envelope and removed it from the drawer.

He sat back beside Feferi and handed her the envelope. Feferi looked from it to Eridan and back again with wide eyes.

"Open it, princess." murmured Eridan, putting an arm around her.

With shaking fingers, Feferi opened the envelope and tipped the contents contents into her palm. It was a fine gold chain with a ring hanging from it. The rose gold ring was in the shape of a crown and was set with a stone the same colour as Eridan's eyes.

"Wwhenevver you wwear this ring on your hand, Fef, wwear it on your left ring finger and alwways remember that you're my princess." he whispered in her ear.  
"Why my left ring finger?" breathed Feferi, her eyes transfixed on the gift.  
"Because that's the one that has a vein that goes straight to your heart." smiled Eridan, kissing her cheek.

Feferi gave the necklace the Eridan to put on her, and in the moment that their hands were clasped, she was reminded of one particular ring on Eridan's hands: a simple gold band set with a dark pink stone engraved with her sign. That ring also resided on Eridan's left ring finger and thus was connected with his heart.

Before Eridan had even unclasped the necklace, Feferi leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his cape- Feferi had alway called it his prince's cape- around her and pulled her close, kissing back.

Eridan Ampora and Feferi Peixes.  
Prince and Princess.  
Moirails.

And that's all there was to it.


End file.
